SAW
by Wolfram-and-Hart-Sauron
Summary: I've set Jigsaw from the SAW movies loose on the Scoobies and the Fang Gang. Let's see how vampires, witches and Slayers fare with his sick traps. Hello Sunnydale, I want to play a game.
1. Oz's Trap

Disclaimer: Neither _Buffy_ or _Saw_ belong to me. I'm just borrowing them to have some horrific fun.

Author's note: Each chapter will be autonomous from each other.

Oz's Trap.

Oz groaned as he woke up. He felt like he was lying on a concrete floor; he looked down and saw that he actually was lying on a concrete floor. His eyes focused on the dim light bulb swinging to and fro from the ceiling. He looked down at his body; somebody had taken his shirt and shoes.

"Oh man, what…?" Oz stopped mid-thought as he noticed something around his neck. It was a metal collar that stretched over his shoulders. Mounted on the collar were gun barrels, and they looked loaded. He tried to pull the collar off, but it wouldn't budge. He saw a lock in the front; maybe he could find the key or pick the lock. He looked up and took in his surroundings. He couldn't see the walls because of all the hooks. Each of the hooks had a dozen or so keys hanging on it. There must have been thousands of keys. Suddenly sparks flew from the walls ad he heard a low hum, as if somebody had just turned on the electricity. The keys suddenly began to buzz like an electric current was running through them. As he stood up, he happened to lay his hand on something. He looked down and saw a small tape recorder. He picked it up and saw a tape inside it. He wondered if this might explain why he was here. He hit play and a low gravelly voice began speaking.

"Hello Oz, I want to play a game. Ever since you found out about Willow's relationship with Tara McClay, your werewolfism has been connected to your emotions. Your anger almost cost a young woman her life and your own life. Tonight, you'll see if you can control yourself or if you really are just an animal. The guns on the collar around your neck are loaded with silver bullets, which are fatal to werewolves, as you already knew. The key to the device is on the wall, but you'll have to search to find the right one. The hooks the keys are hanging on are electrified, so you'll get a shock every time you take a key off the wall. Don't worry about the shocks setting off the collar, I've made it with parts that don't conduct electricity. The collar is set to go off if you change into your wolf self, so you'll have to control your emotions or that collar will blow your head off. The door is unlocked, but if you get out of range that collar will go off. So, Oz, let's see if you're a man or a monster. Let the game begin."

"Oh, God!" Oz said, looking around the room. He was trying desperately not to panic, so he just started the "game".

"Ah!" Oz cried as he grabbed a key off the wall. He tried the key on the lock, and it didn't work. He grabbed another key off the hooks and got zapped again. This key didn't work either.

"Ah!" Oz said as he grabbed three keys off a hook at once. All of them didn't unlock the collar. He was getting frustrated. There were still countless keys to go through, and each failed key was making him angrier. "No! I have to keep my cool."

He grabbed all the keys off one hook at once. The shock was nearly as bad as the shocks he was subjected to in the Imitative. He had to wait and get his emotions under control. He was able to suppress it, but he could feel how close he was to letting the wolf out.

"OK, just keep it together." Oz ordered himself. He sifted through the keys he'd just grabbed. Not it. Not it. Not it. Not it! NOT IT!

"GOD DAMN IT!" Oz screamed in anger. He felt his anger rising, and desperately tried to calm down when he saw a patch of fur appearing on his hand.

He started grabbing keys a handful at a time, getting a strong shock every time. He was fighting a losing battle. He was getting really, _really_ mad. Key after key, shock after shock. It was becoming more than he could take. The pile of wrong keys kept growing, but there were still so many more left to try. He started grabbing all the keys off the wall, getting shocked worse and worse as he did. It was too much. He couldn't take it anymore!

"RRRAAAAAARRRRR!" Oz roared as he transformed.

**BANG!!!**


	2. Cordelia's Trap

Cordelia's Trap

"Oh God, what hit me?" Cordelia asked as she woke up. She opened her eyes and screamed. She was standing in a dark room between two large sheets of metal as tall as her with long spikes pointing inward towards her. She tried to run, only to find her arms were handcuffed over her head and attached to a chain in the ceiling that didn't allow her to move from where she stood. She twisted around to find a mask suspended in front of her. It was hanging from a metal bar surrounded by wires and it seemed to be made of metal. The interior of the mask was lined with metal coils like that used in toasters. She suddenly a loud click and the coils inside the mask began to glow red. "Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

A flash on the wall drew her attention. A television set embedded in the wall had flipped on, and the image of a strange face appeared on it. It looked like a clown's face with red lips and rosy cheeks and chalk white skin, but the lifeless black eyes scared her. She realized it was a puppet of some kind as it began to speak. The voice sent chills down Cordelia's spine.

"Hello Cordelia. You have been blessed with great physical beauty, but your outward beauty is far surpassed by your inward ugliness. Your vanity has ruled your life, and tonight it may end your life. The metal structures on either side of you are my own attempt at an iron maiden. When this message ends, they two halves will begin to close in and… well I think you get the point. Hehehe. There is only one way to stop them. The mask you see in the middle of the room is the off switch. In the nose part of the mask there is a button that will shut off the walls, but in order to reach it, you must put your face all the way into the mask and hit the button with your nose. As you can see I've modified that mask. Those wires are extremely hot and will easily burn anything they touch. Amazing what you can do with old toaster parts and some imagination. Are you willing to lose your beauty to save your life? Tonight you'll show me. You have two minutes, Cordelia. Live or die, make your choice."

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" Cordelia screamed. The sound of whirring signaled that the machine had started. The two metal sheets began to move closer to her. She looked at the mask in front of her, the wires glowing in the dark room. She could only imagine how hot they were, how much they would hurt. She moved her head towards the mask and tried to stick her face inside. She stuck her face in the mask for all of two seconds and she pulled back in pain.

"AAAAAAHH!" She screamed as her face stung and her flesh was seared. Tears flowed down her face, the tears stinging the burns. She took a few deep breaths and tried again. The heat was unbearable, and worse, the tears boiled on her skin, scalding her as she pulled back again.

"AAAAAAAHH!!!! FUCK!" She screamed in frustration, fear and pain. The metal sheets were closing in, almost touching her. She summoned up all her courage and tried again. Her face went all the way into the mask and her face was slammed into the burning wires. She felt her nose hit the button and the whirring of the machine stopped.

She lunged backwards out of the mask and screamed and screamed and screamed. She cried from the pain and the horror of what she had just endured. She saw that the metal halves were retracting from her. She just hung there limp and terrified of what might happen next. Suddenly, the chain that held her arms went slack and Cordelia fell to the floor. She lay there crying, her hands feeling her now scarred face.

She jumped as a door opened. She stared at the door, not knowing what to expect. A tiny figure on a tricycle rolled into the room. She saw that the rider was the puppet from the television. It held a key in its right hand and a hand mirror in the other. It rolled until it was right in front of her.

"Congratulations." The puppet spoke, causing Cordelia to back away. "Here is the key to the cuffs, and a mirror to examine your face. You are still alive. Most people are so ungrateful to be alive. But not you. Not anymore."

Cordelia slowly reached forward and took the key. She unlocked the handcuffs and stood up. She glanced at the door, but her attention was drawn to the mirror the puppet held. She snatched the mirror away from it. She held it in her hands for a minute, too afraid of what she might see in it. Her mind flooded with images of burned lines across her perfect face. She finally plucked up the courage to look in the mirror.

And she started screaming.

A/N: Happy Halloween.


End file.
